regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Fly 4
Fighter Fly 4 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver steal an aircraft. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Stan (American Dad), your friends and your boss is having at the office party? *'Stan (American Dad)': (On Computer) That's right. We are. *'Mordecai': Hey, Stan (American Dad), sorry I broke your niece's heart. *'Stan (American Dad)': (On Computer) Ah, don't worry about it. She used to date her old boyfriends, Slasher and Angel. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Stan (American Dad)': (On Computer) Yeah. My boss and my friends of CIA. Say hi to you. *'Mordecai': Hi, everybody. *'Avery Bullock, Dick Reynolds, John Sanders, Jackson and Hooper': (On Computer) Hi, Mordecai! *'Mordecai': So, what you guys been up to? *'Avery Bullock': (On Computer) Well, when people all over the world has guns. So, we gonna come up with the secret weapons. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I got some secret weapons that I shipped that package for you. *'Dick Reynolds': (On Computer) A package? Oh, boy! *(They opened the package it is revealed to be the Stan Smith Ranger Key, Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers) *'John Sanders': (On Computer) What kind a secret weapons is this? *'Mordecai': This is the Stan Smith Ranger Key, Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. This will be your new secret weapons. *'Jackson': (On Computer) We could do that? *'Hooper': (On Computer) Yeah. That might work. *'Avery Bullock': (On Computer) Excellent idea, Mordo. We'll use these Stan Smith Ranger Key, Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers as our secret weapons. Genius. *'Stan (American Dad)': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We gotta test our secret weapons. *(Stan Dad calls off) *'Mordecai': Good luck. *(Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver arrives) *'Winter Soldier': Hey, Mordo, still heatbroken? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'A-Bomb': Yep, we all been there heartbroken, right? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I missed her. Maybe a song will cheer her up. *(Song: It's Not Unusual) *'Mordecai': ♪It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone But when I see you hanging about with anyone It's not unusual to see me cry Oh I wanna' die It's not unusual to go out at any time But when I see you out and about it's such a crime If you should ever want to be loved by anyone It's not unusual It happens every day No matter what you say You find it happens all the time Love will never do what you want it to Why can't this crazy love be mine It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you Whoa oh oh oh oh♪ *'Winter Soldier': That's very nice, Mordecai. Come on. The others needs us. *'Spider-Woman': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Spider-Woman': A market list. The Farmer's Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one gac fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver': Clear. *'Spider-Man': How do you expect them to find gac fruit on Farmer's Market? *(At Farmer's Market) *'Winter Soldier': I got everything but the gac fruits. Any luck? *'A-Bomb': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'QuickSilver': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Winter Soldier': Yes! *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and QuickSilver': Gac fruits! *'A-Bomb': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Quicksilver': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Laufey? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Mordecai': Why are you smiling about? *'Winter Soldier': The obvious answer to our problem. *'A-Bomb': Right. So what's the plan. *'Quicksilver': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Mordecai': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Winter Soldier': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'A-Bomb': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Frost Giant': You there! *'Quicksilver': We'll just put this back. *'Mordecai': Run! *'Laufey': Stop them! *'Winter Solider': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'A-Bomb': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Quicksilver': Groans Come here! *'Frost Giant': Where they go? *'Mordecai': Grunts *'Winter Soldier': Whoa! *'Frost Giant': Up there! *'Quicksilver': A-Bomb! *'A-Bomb': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Frost Giant': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'A-Bomb': Oh. Hey, you don't have any gac fruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Frost Giant': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'A-Bomb': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Frost Giant': Look out! *'A-Bomb': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. A-Bomb? A-Bomb! Hey, A-Bomb, let us in! *'A-Bomb': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Winter Soldier': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'A-Bomb': I let you in, we're even. *'Quicksilver': Fine! *'A-Bomb': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver hops to the aircraft) *'A-Bomb': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Winter Soldier': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'A-Bomb': Whoa! *'Quicksilver': Turn the ship! *'A-Bomb': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'A-Bomb': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Winter Soldier': Gain altitude. *'A-Bomb': I know. *'Quicksilver': A-Bomb. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Rigby': Oh, hey, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot, Royal guards, what's up? *'Twilight': (On Computer) Well, us we're going need some upgrades. *'Applejack': (On Computer) We're all gonna come up with something. *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't worry, we got you some upgrades. *'Pinkie Pie': (On Computer) Okay! *'Rainbow Dash': (On Computer) About time. *'Randy Cunningham': We shipped some upgrades for you in a package. *'Fluttershy': (On Computer) Okay. *(They opened a package it is revealed to be a Shotguns, Pistols, Revolvers, Landouts, Swords, Blades, BlasTech DL-44 Blaster, Desert Eagles, Bren Tens, Lightsabers, Detonics Combat Master, Submachine Guns, Blades, Solarbeam, Handheld Browning M2 and Grenade Launchers) *'Rarity': (On Computer) What kind a upgrades is this? *'Troll Moko': This is a Shotguns, Pistols, Revolvers, Landouts, Swords, Blades, BlasTech DL-44 Blaster, Desert Eagles, Bren Tens, Lightsabers, Detonics Combat Master, Submachine Guns, Blades, Solarbeam, Handheld Browning M2 and Grenade Launchers. Their are your new upgrades. *'Applejack': (On Computer) Alright! Are any more upgrades for us? *'Howard Weinerman': Yes. We send you some Planes, aircrafts, The Wonderhower, Wonder Hawk, Chinook Chopper, Corsair and Spitfirin' Spitfire. *'Spike (Dragon)': (On Computer) That's awesome. *'Apple Bloom': (On Computer) Yeah. *'Sweetie Belle': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. *'Scootaloo': (On Computer) Cheese Sandwich is having a Grilled Cheese Sandwich contest. So, bye. *(Twilight calls off) *'Amanda Highborn': Bye, you guys. *(With Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver) *'A-Bomb': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'A-Bomb': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Winter Soldier': We need to turn. Turn! *'A-Bomb': Grunts How did you know? *'Quicksilver': Not sure. We just... knew. *'A-Bomb': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Spider-Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Spider-Woman': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Spider-Man': Chuckles On a wild gac fruit chase? *'A-Bomb': A-Bomb to Spider-Woman. *'Spider-Woman': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, A-Bomb. *'A-Bomb': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Spider-Woman': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the gac fruits. *'Mordecai': Yeah, gac fruits. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'A-Bomb': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Spider-Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Winter Soldier': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a aircraft. *'Spider-Man': YOU WHAT?! *'A-Bomb': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Spider-Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Spider-Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'A-Bomb': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and QuickSilver) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Quicksilver': Well, which one? *'Spider-Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Mordecai': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Spider-Man': Stealing a aircraft attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'A-Bomb': On our way. A-Bomb out. *'Winter Soldier': That went well. *'A-Bomb': Yeah. *'Quicksilver': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'A-Bomb': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Mordecai': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'A-Bomb': Yeah. *'Winter Soldier': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'A-Bomb': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'QuickSilver': What's the worst that could happen? *'A-Bomb': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'A-Bomb': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Gac fruit. *'Winter Solider': Gac fruit? Seriously? *'A-Bomb': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Laufey': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'A-Bomb': You sure? *'Quicksilver': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Laufey': A aircraft? This is Laufey My men reported a stolen aircraft. *'A-Bomb': That's not the aircraft you're looking for. It's a totally different aircraft. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Laufey': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'A-Bomb': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Laufey': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that aircraft again, take your shot. *(Mordecai, Winter Soldier and QuickSilver release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Laufey': I want giants up top, now! *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier and QuickSilver': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Laufey': Open fire. *'A-Bomb': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Mordecai': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Frost Giant': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Winter Soldier': Not bad. *'Frost Giant': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier and QuickSilver': Whoa. *'Frost Giant': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Quicksilver': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'A-Bomb': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'A-Bomb': Grunting *'Winter Soldier': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'A-Bomb': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Quicksilver': Yeah. So, what do we do about the aircraft? Chuckling *'A-Bomb': Grunts *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver': Chuckling *'Spider-Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Spider-Woman': Over there! *'A-Bomb': One fresh gac fruit, as ordered. *'Spider-Woman': Thank you, kind sir. *'A-Bomb': Team effort. *'Spider-Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the aircraft? *'A-Bomb': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Laufey's hand. *'Spider-Man': That's what we like to hear. *'A-Bomb': chuckles *'Mordecai, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Quicksilver': Laughs *'A-Bomb': laughing *'Spider-Woman': At least they got rid of the aircraft. *'Spider-Man': exhales *'A-Bomb': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Fly 4' Trivia *Mordecai gives Stam (American Dad), Avery Bullock, Dick Reynolds, John Sanders, Jackson and Hooper a Stan Smith Ranger Key, Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. Stan smith ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f7kq0.png|Stan Smith Ranger Key Six-light-sabers-glowing-in-different-colors-EEX0GG.jpg|Stan Smith, Avery Bullock, Dick Reynolds, John Sanders, Jackson and Hooper's Lightsabers Drivers of screws and other such nonsense by kavinveldar-d6961ci.png|Stan Smith, Avery Bullock, Dick Reynolds, John Sanders, Jackson and Hooper's Sonic Screwdrivers. *Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman gives Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards some Shotguns, Pistols, Revolvers, Landouts, Swords, Blades, BlasTech DL-44 Blaster, Desert Eagles, Bren Tens, Lightsabers, Detonics Combat Master, Submachine Guns, Blades, Solarbeam and Handheld Browning M2. Twilight ssparkle s mossberg 500 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8ic00p.png|Twilight Sparkle's Mossberg 500 Shotgun Twilight sparkle by infernalravager-d500acc.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's ED-S5 S&T Manipulation Device Twilight s loadout by tkholmes-d56t79d.jpg|Twilight's Loadout Sword of magic by razethebeast-d9rd4xi.png|Twilight Sparkle's Sword of Magic Twilight blade magica by ojhat-d6h829m.png|Twilight Sparkle's Blade Magica Applejack s coach shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2nf4.png|Applejack's Coach Shotgun Applejack by infernalravager-d4zo5ec.jpg|Applejack's ED-S1 Lever-Action Repeating Rifle Applejack s loadout by tkholmes-d56gc5c.jpg|Applejack's Loadout Sword of honesty by razethebeast-d9rnmsm.png|Sword of Honesty Pinkie s ppsh 41 submachine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d9eok3e.png|Pinkie Pie's PPSh-41 Submachine Gun Pinkie pie by infernalravager-d4zkt7b.jpg|Pinkie Pie's ED-S1 Random Party Device Pinkie pie s loadout by tkholmes-d56kp7j.jpg|Pinkie Pie's Loadout Blade of sweetness by razethebeast-d9rhk8a.png|Pinkie Pie's Blade of Sweetness Rainbow s bren ten by stu artmcmoy17-d9o6c0u.png|Rainbow Dash's Bren Ten Rainbow s detonics combat master by stu artmcmoy17-d9o6cem.png|Rainbow Dash's Detonics Combat Master Rainbow s colt m1917 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-daiwccg.png|Rainbow Dash's Colt M1917 Revolver Rainbow dash s colt trooper mk v revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9feq3d.png|Rainbow Dash's Colt Trooper Mk .V Revolver Rainbow s sw m1917 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-daiwckk.png|Rainbow Dash's SW M1917 Revolver Rainbow dash s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i618z.png|Rainbow Dash's SW M986 Revolver Rainbow dash s blastech dl 44 blaster by stu artmcmoy17-da21cou.png|Rainbow Dash's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Rainbow dash by infernalravager-d4zsscn.jpg|Rainbow Dash's ED-S1 Aurora Sonic Sniper Rifle Rainbow dash s ak 12 by svetam-d5ytowd.jpg|Rainbow Dash's AK-12 Rainbow dash s loaudout by tkholmes-d56ojlu.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Loaudout Rainbow blade by razethebeast-d9rddbm.png|Ranbow Dash's Rainbow Blade Rarity s fn scar l assault rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d9eqvaz.png|Rarity's FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle Rarity s beretta m9a3 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8zie38.png|Rarity's Beretta M9A3 Pistol Rarity s colt model 1903 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-daiwczn.png|Rarity's Colt Model 1903 Pistol Rarity s charter arms undercover revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9eq2lp.png|Rarity's Charter Arms Undercover Revolver Rarity s colt detective special revolver by stu artmcmoy17-daiwdbk.png|Rarity's Colt Detective Special Revolver Rarity by infernalravager-d4zvcvd.jpg|Rarity's ED-S1 Armor Manipulation Device Rarity s m107 by svetam-d5mx59g.jpg|Rarity's M107 Rarity s loadout by tkholmes-d568bgs.jpg|Rarity's Loadout Sword of generosity by razethebeast-d9rm1ks.png|Rarity's Sword of Generosity Fluttershy s american 180 submachine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d9eqveh.png|Fluttershy's American-180 Submachine Gun Fluttershy s sw m986 by stu artmcmoy17-d9i61by.png|Fluttershy's SW M986 Revolver Fluttershy s loadout by tkholmes-d56bbwl.jpg|Fluttershy's Loadout Sword of kindness by razethebeast-d9rnhr7.png|Fluttershy's Sword of Kindness Spike by infernalravager-d50a0i6.jpg|Spike's ED-S1 Needle Launcher Return of the cutie mark sword by anzuai-d5fxw5d.jpg|Cutie Mark Sword Apple bloom s shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8sph.png|Apple Bloom's Shotgun Apple bloom s s and w model 10 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2nva.png|Apple Bloom's S and W Model 10 Revolver Katana sword by razethebeast-d9v5hyp.png|Apple Bloom's Katana Sword Sweetie belle s m16a1 with m203 grenade launcher by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8w6f.png|Sweetie Belle's M16A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher Sweetie belle s cz 75b pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2o11.png|Sweetie Belle's CZ 75B Pistol Scootaloo s m4 with m26 mass by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8vfd.png|Scootaloo's M4 with M26 MASS Scootaloo s desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2o3y.png|Scootaloo's Desert Eagle Big mac s 10 gauge coachgun by stu artmcmoy17-d9ey6q5.png|Big Mc's 10 Gauge Coachgun Big mcintosh s colt saa revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9du8gi.png|Big McIntosh's Colt SAA Revolver Big macintosh s big loadout by tkholmes-d576rym.jpg|Big Mcintosh's Big Loadout Princess celestia s hand held m134 minigun by stu artmcmoy17-d9eiysi.png|Princess Celestia's Solarbeam Celestia s nova ar 15 by tkholmes-d57ss6e.jpg|Princess Celestia's Nova AR-15 Princess luna thompson by stu artmcmoy17-d83308i.png|Princess Luna's M1928 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun Luna s m12 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d84ugl2.png|Princess Luna's Winchester M12 12-Gauge Shotgun Princess luna s hk45 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9ekwht.png|Princess Luna's HK45 Pistol Luna s horizon kalisnikov by tkholmes-d57xayg.jpg|Princess Luna's Horizon Kalashnikov Luna by infernalravager-d55iwyy.jpg|Princess Luna's D-M2 Lunar And Mental Manipulation Device 3e511b6b50c9b8146103ff3f05d9edc2-d6skkci.png|Princess Luna's Midnight Sword Luna blade crescent by ojhat-d6eznrw.png|Princess Luna's Luna Blade Cadance s sig sg 540 by stu artmcmoy17-d832y5u.png|Princess Cadance's SIG SG 540 Cadance s sig sg 540 with m12 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d846gd7.png|Princess Cadance's SIG SG 540 with M12 Shotgun Cadance s m12 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d846g6y.png|Princess Cadance's M12 Shotgun Cadance s mark vii desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d8ziewq.png|Princess Cadance's Mark VII Desert Eagle Cadance blade amore by ojhat-d6gsnus.png|Princess Cadance's Blade Armore Shining armor s fn lar assult rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d832yx4.png|Shining Armor's FN LAR Assult Rifle Shining armor s spas 12 by stu artmcmoy17-d846gsr.png|Shining Armor's Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun Shining armor s mark xix desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d8zierb.png|Shining Armor's Mark XIX Desert Eagle My late late wedding gift by tkholmes-d59e5hv.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's Orion-Kalashnikov Advanced Combat Rifles Sword of sentry by razethebeast-d9rudne.png|Flash Sentry's Sword of Sentry Sunset shimmer s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8t5h05.png|Sunset Shimmer's Double Bladed Lightsaber Sunset shimmer luger p08 by stu artmcmoy17-d8416dx.png|Sunset Shimmer's Luger P08 Pistol Starlight glimmer s makarov pm pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d90ocv8.png|Starlight Glimmer's Makarov PM Pistol Starlight glimmer s norinco type 56 by stu artmcmoy17-d90ocfl.png|Starlight Glimmer's Norinco Type 56 Trixie luger p08 by stu artmcmoy17-d841hzg.png|Trixie Lulamoon's Luger P08 Pistol Babs seed s shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8tf7.png|Babs Seed's Shotgun Babs seed s revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2o63.png|Babs Seed's S&W Model 29 Revolver Button mash s handheld browning m2 by stu artmcmoy17-d8xvl01.png|Button Mash's Handheld Browning M2 Button mash s m4 with m203 by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8tui.png|Button Mash's M4 with M203 Button mash s m1928 thompson smg by stu artmcmoy17-d92hwiv.png|Button Mash's M1928 Thompson SMG Button mash s mp5k sef smg by stu artmcmoy17-d92hwzv.png|Button Mash's MP5K-SEF SMG Button mash s sawn off mossberg 500 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8xvksv.png|Button Mash's Sawn-Off Mossberg 500 Shotgun Button mash m1911 colt pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d832vm8.png|Button Mash M1911 Colt Pistol Button mash s beretta 93r pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9euwvh.png|Button Mash's Beretta 93R Pistol Zecora s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9dueo6.png|Zecora's Lightsaber Zecora s miklo mgl 32 grenade launcher by stu artmcmoy17-d8h946e.png|Zecora's Miklo MGL 32 Grenade Launcher Zecora s webley mk v revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d92hvpq.png|Zecora's Webley Mk. V Revolver Zecora s derringer pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3dhq.png|Zecora's Remington M1866 Derringer Zecora s rpd by svetam-d5gmnml.jpg|Zecora's RPD Little strongheart s colt saa revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d9du7pf.png|Little Strongheart's Colt SAA Revolver Cheese sandwich s webley by stu artmcmoy17-d833140.png|Cheese Sandwich's Webley Revolver Maud pie s jericho 941 by stu artmcmoy17-d8332nz.png|Maud Pie's Jericho 941 Pistol Coco pommel s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9sonls.png|Coco Pommel's Lightsaber Coco pommel s colt model 1903 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9ssmzs.png|Coco Pommel's Colt Model 1903 Pistol Daring do s m16 with m203 grenade launcher by stu artmcmoy17-d8h8ubg.png|Daring Do's M16 with M203 Grenade Launcher Daring do s cz75b pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8h39t6.png|Daring Do's CZ-75B Pistol Daring do s s w 10 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8h39f0.png|Daring Do's S and W #10 Revolver Braeburn s shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d846fww.png|Braeburn's Winchester M1887 12 Gauge Shotgun Braeburn s saa artillery revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8ziurp.png|Braeburn's SAA Artillery Revolver Diamond tiara walther p38 by stu artmcmoy17-d8333ae.png|Diamond Tiara's Walther P38 Diamond tiara mp40 by stu artmcmoy17-d8ktwi9.png|Diamond Tiara's MP40 Submachine Gun Silver spoon walther p38 by stu artmcmoy17-d8333kb.png|Silver Spoon's Walther P38 Silver spoon mp35 by stu artmcmoy17-d8ktxl1.png|Silver Spoon's MP35 Submachine Gun Bon blade by razethebeast-d9vn1f0.png|Sweetie Drops' Blade *Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards appear, but have no dialogue. Gallery Twi with her shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8jahxd.png|Twilight Sparkle with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser Shotgun Twi with 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jahnc.png|Twilight Sparkle with SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Applejack with her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d8jabo4.png|Applejack with a Coachgun and SAA .45 Colts Pinkie pie with her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d9nru4t.png|Pinkie Pie with her PPSh-41 Submachine Gun and Kel-Tac P11 Pistol Pinkie with 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jafmx.png|Pinkie Pie with SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Rainbow with her m4 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jag1w.png|Rainbow Dash with an M4 Assault Rifle and SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Rarity with her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d9nvo08.png|Rarity with her FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle, Beretta M9A3 pistol, Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver, & Charter Arms Undercover Revolver Rarity with 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jagy5.png|Rarity with SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Fluttershy with 45 colts by stu artmcmoy17-d8jaewv.png|Fluttershy with SAA .45 Colt Revolvers. Fluttershy with her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d9nyya0.png|Fluttershy with her American-180 Smg and, Astra Constable .22, and Beretta M70 Apple bloom with her revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8jalq4.png|Apple Bloom with her Revolver Sweetie belle with her cz75b pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d8jamdq.png|Sweetie Belle with a CZ75B Pistol Scootaloo with her desert eagle by stu artmcmoy17-d8jamm0.png|Scootaloo with her Desert Eagle Princess celestia with solar beam her mini gun by stu artmcmoy17-d8ja83x.png|Princess Celestia with Solar Beam Princess luna with her thompson by stu artmcmoy17-d8ja8vt.png|Princess Luna with an M1928 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun Cadance with her weapons by stu artmcmoy17-d8ja94t.png|Princess Cadance with a SIG SG 540 Assault Rifle a Winchester M12 attached holstered SAA .45 Colt Revolvers and a Raiper Sword Shining armor with his weapons by stu artmcmoy17-d8jaa2m.png|Shining Armor with an FN LAR Assault Rifle, SPAS-12 Shotgun, and SAA .45 Colt Revolvers Babs seed with her revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8jandk.png|Babs Seed with a S&W M29 Revolver Button with his m1911 pistols by stu artmcmoy17-d8janm1.png|Button Mash with his M1911 Pistols Cheese with webley revolvers by stu artmcmoy17-d8jakkz.png|Cheese Sandwich with Webley WG Army Revolvers Maud armed with her jericho by stu artmcmoy17-d8jaku5.png|Maud Pie with her Jericho 941 Pistol Daring do dual welding her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d8jaiwl.png|Daring Do dual welding a S&W #10 Revolver and a CZ75B Pistol Daring do with her m16 with m203 grenade launcher by stu artmcmoy17-d8jajbw.png|Daring Do with an M16A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher Attachment Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited